Team HydroShock
Team HydroShock is the first exploration team created by , and is a really old exploration team, the leader, Hydro, is 150 earth years old. They specialize in sweeping (plowing through dungeons with little to no effort), Sneak Strike, and Stealth Explorations. Leader: Hydro Icewave Species: Blastoise Lvl. X Age: 150 Earth years, looks to be about 30 Married: Walrein Icewave Gender: ♀ Hydro is the leader and founder of Team HydroShock. She is usually known to take out her opponents with some form on Dual Hydro cannon. May it be Flat or max power, or Purple. Sometimes, she even uses a blizzard to take out many enemies at once. Co Leader: André "Amp" Antrané Species: Raichu Age: 120 Earth Years, looks to be about his mid twenties Gender: ♂ Amp....He doesn't notice things very often, but when he does, they are important. Contrary to popular belief, he is the smartest by far of the team; the only person on the team that can match that is Venusaur with her Psychic powers. He is a tactical genius. Hydro is in close second. He likes to zap things with thunder. He can also create electrical fields around people and objects. Psychic: Venusaur Vineyard Age: 100, looks to be about 25. Gender: ♀ She took a class as a baby Bulbasaur, so she is the resident Psychic on the team. She can speak over the telepathic network to talk to everyone in the many universes at once. NO ONE has survived her Bullet seed to date. Or her Frenzy plant, which is rarely used. She is Amp's bodyguard, even though she towers over him. Brute Force: Gliscor Anclein Age: 115, looks to be about 30. Married: Flygon Anclein Gender: ♂ Gliscor wants to be the leader. He is fast to think of people and situations...Although when the situation gets critical, he becomes brave and stern. Don't get in his way when he is enraged. He likes to shoot spikes, sting people, and when he is really enraged or commanded to do so by Hydro, uses Aerial Guillotine. It’s an OHKO move, it has 99% accuracy, and you do not even have to get close to the target. Past Co Leader: Lagoon Maculous Species: Swampert Age: 125, looks to be about 27 Gender: ♀ Lagoon is strangely, Volt Maculous (Shinx Sparks’s partner)'s 4th cousin. This has only been discovered recently. She is Hydro's best friend; they have been since they were kids. She usually uses focus punches in hand to hand combat. But when needed, floods the battle area with mud. She is almost always seen with one bright green Focus-Glove on. Rookie: Charizard Blaze Age: 80, looks to be about 15 Gender: ♂ Charizard has a teenageish attitude, because he’s...well, a teenager. He has been in training for a few years. He rushes into battles quickly, and his decision making is a little off. Although, he has a good heart, and only wants to make the world a better place. He likes to burn people, and has an obsession with fire........Like Feraligatr of AquaAura. Secret Master: Dialga X Age: Infinite Gender: - Married?: ??? Category:Exploration Team